A conventional golf ball cleaner of this kind is described in Patent Document 1. The golf ball cleaner 1 is formed by sewing synthetic leather or the like in the form of a bag-like body, as shown in FIG. 11. The bag-like body has at its upper end an opening 2 to allow insertion and removal of the golf ball and at its inner wall surface a cleaning part 3. The cleaning part 3 is formed by an aqueous material such as a fabric cloth, a non-woven cloth, a knitted fabric, sponge or the like and is used by prior impregnation with water and a little cleaning material. When using, a player inserts a dirt ball 4 in the bag-like body through the opening 2, holds an outer side of the bag-like body with one hand and grips the golf ball 4 from the outside of the bag-like body with the other hand, then moves both hands relatively, thereby cleaning the dirt attached to the surface of the golf ball 4 through wiping of the surface of the golf ball 4 by the cleaning part 3. After the wipe off is completed, the opening 2 of the golf ball cleaner 1 is closed, the golf ball cleaner is put in a pants pocket and playing of golf is restarted.
However, because the above-mentioned conventional golf ball cleaner 1 is small, only allowing for insertion of one golf ball 4 in the bag-like body, it is difficult to grip the inserted golf ball 4 with one hand, and hence the golf ball cannot be rotated in the bag-like body. In addition, because the bag-like body does not maintain a constant shape, or the like, even if the golf ball and the bag-like body are moved relatively, there is a problem that the surface of the golf ball 4 is not thoroughly wiped.
Patent Document: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 170218